Infected
by ScoodalooBunny
Summary: Infected is a story about a girl who is one of the Infected. The infected are an organization of people who protect the world form Rectors. (like the Akuma) They have bodies that are able to except a "magical" fire. This fire gives them a certain skill set that helps them fight the Rectors and find more Handlers.


"The four million year prologue has come to an end, but don't miss the rising of the curtain, because you're the actors. The Infected"

"Get these voices out of my head' Passion screamed into the sky as she fell to her knees crying, "I'm tired of hearing you Adelaide! Get out!" the bustling city of Luck, Ukraine seemed to slow down the freeze around her as Adelaide muttered 11 last words.

"No, you will never be free from the curse of grey..."

Never. Free. Curse. They all seemed to buzz around in passions skull before she realized that a group of people had gathered around her to see why she had collapsed in the middle of the walkway. After reaching her feet, she let out an awkward laugh, took to hesitant steps then darted past of the crowd and down the street.

Suddenly both of her silver-grey irises seemed to expand and take over her the rest of her eyes.

"Rectors," almost the very second passion said the word, about 3 or 4 black, white, and grey animals of all types stepped out of some surrounding alleyways and buildings, "Shoot, I hate these guys. I never know what to do when they are around."

Passion was part of The Order Of The Internal Flame. She was also one of the Infected and was one of the 3 people in the world at the moment to have been chosen by Grey. Although she was treated specially for this and had extra protection within its walls, she was never safe unless she was in destinies palace. Unlike the people of Blue or Orange or any other color, the Grays had no line of self defense. At least none that have ever been recorded.

A rank one Grey can sense when rectors are near, but its the same for any other color rank ones.

A rank two Grey can is able to hear any other person on the same talent, telepathically. This was a blessing and a curse all rolled up in one, because there was one other person who could tap into this mind link. Adelaide. She tries to use it against them by trying to talk in their sleep and effect their thought process. She also uses it to take information about locations and meeting places.

Passion was a rank two and had absolutely no line of self defense. Not even a gun or a knife. her only hope would be an untapped handler in the area.

She heard a slicing noise and spun around to see a claw sticking out of a black rabbits head. Slowly the claw slid back over the length of the body, almost like a zipper. When it got to the tip of the tail the rabbit skin slid off and fell to the ground as a large black and white Topsy-turvy looking creature began to rise and hover in the air over the corpse. She turned her head to see the other animals following it lead.

The Rector that had come from the rabbit leached forward towards Passion, but stopped inches away. It backed up about a foot and began to shudder. The one giant blood red eye in the middle of the Rectors head took one last look at her before rolling back in its socket. It finally stopped shuttering, Passion looked around to see all of the Rectors eyes rolled back. The their was a sound of flesh colliding as two of the Rectors slammed into each other from the violent shaking that had just begun.

"Dissolve"

"I thought iI recognized those symptoms," Passion began to laugh with relief, "Laura, what are you doing in Ukar..." she trailed off as she realized it wasn't Laura who was standing there, but a young women about 17 years old, that's me, "W-wait a minute you're not Laura. No no no wait!"

I looked blindly in her direction, turned around and tried to walk away. Yet when my foot hit the ground my entire body gave out and I collapsed onto the cobble stone street.

"Shes clearly a handler, but how can she command the Rectors through words? She doesn't even have her eyes... let alone her flame."Passion whispered.

A groan of pain from my body hitting the ground escaped my lips.

"Are you okay Hun?"

"Yeah but what just hap..." Then I fell into a coma-like state.

"Hmm. I guess I should take her back to headquarters, but is she already one of the Infected? She fought like one but is she is she'll need some training. She has no idea how to use her flame while conserving her energy. Oh well, I'll just take her to Destiny to see what she wants to do with her."

"Gate 47 now boarding."

"Alright this wheelchair is good. People just think she is handicapped and asleep. Now the hard part... getting her on the plane to India. I just hope she stays asleep."

"Hello Madame, may I see you tickets please?"

"Of course, her you go." Passion said handing her the two plane tickets.


End file.
